


Here's To You

by Daphnerys (AemonKitten)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, House Targaryen, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multi, No Love Triangle BS, Original Character(s), R Plus L Equals J, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemonKitten/pseuds/Daphnerys
Summary: Prince Aemon Targaryen, son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen must come back to KL and has to embrace his childhood horrors.But his return after almost a decade isn't quite what he expected.An AU world with familiar characters that have different roles and loves that were never meant to be.Despite everything else politics are what that makes or breaks a family.New opportunities rise, different ambitions follow and the weak sufferFire & BloodI hate the show and so should you!Fuck 2D!





	1. End of An Era

"Father did you love my mother?" his father's eyes grew sadder but the words out of his mouth made him angry

"Aemo-" like always, never a straight answer

"What about me? Do you even care? Nobody wants me here. I don't belong here, do you know what did she say about my mother?"

"That's not true. I love you, you're my son" his words filled with melancholy

"Those are empty words especially coming from you. You never tried to make things better. You should know I'm so glad I'm leaving you and this place tommorow" The eight year old Aemon went back to his chambers without ever looking back that day and left the day after

That was the last time Aemon saw his father.

Those were the last words between them before his departure to Winterfell. It was his father's idea to send him to his mother's home yet he didn't come to say farewell to him the day after their conversation.

He was officially an orphan now. The realization hit him harder than he thought.

  
He did love his father, the few good memories that he had of this cursed place was because of him. But the tears didn't come down easily today.

Not so many people know his true personality. He wasn't a hard ass emotionless Targaryen faced savage of the North that most thought of him.

He accepted the words of sympathy and condolences on his way to the hill. It was like that every step of his way when he got down from his horse when he arrived at the capital.  
He was remembering too many familiar faces on his way yet he was in no mood to truly acknowledge any of them.

He was never the sort of man to pray and he didn't believe in the gods either but he was always in awe of the ancient building.

The great sept of Baelor was marvelous, truly a work of art but yet the atmosphere today was haunting and dark. He could feel the darkness oozing when the tall doors of the sept were opened for him.

"The prince has come" he heard the guards announce.

To the people the greatest King that Westeros had ever seen since Jaehaerys has died and to them a father, a brother and their shelter was lost.

He was still in his Northerner armor and the material was sticking to his skin. All the fire and heat at the sept was making him sweat too much.  
He regretted his deicosn to not change clothes almost immediately.

He was visiting the wall to see his younger uncle when he heard the news from Ser Alliser. He didn't hesitate then. He went back to Winterfell. He gathered a small party and said his goodbyes to those who were present and left before his Uncle came back from the bear island. He was in a rush.

That was one and an half week ago. Now he is here just right on time for his father's body to return too.

Every member of the family was present, that made him wish that this wasn't a private funeral.

Viserys with her wife and 3 children.  
Aegon, his aunt Danerys and Rhaenys.

Aemon wasn't here and hadn't seen them for almost a decade but even he could tell something was different.

"Hello brother! We're honored you came for today" he was the first of his family to come his way. the malice in his voice was subtle but there

Behind him Danerys felt the tension in Aegon and put her arms in Aegons arm and tugged it.  
"It's okay nephew, he's here. Now's not the time." She smiled at him

"Good to see you, Aemon Se Pryjatys*" she looked at him and his clothes in disapproval. There was no bright smile for him, without a second glance she left and dragged Aegon along.

As expected. Sansa said to have my guards up. She didn't need to though he was used to putting on a mask and hiding his emotions. One of the first lessons Ser Arthur Dayne thought him.

They still think of me the sole reason for all their misfortune.  
Aegon's mother died because of him they said  
His grandmother died because of him they said.  
And now the king is dead.

He forgot his thoughts when he smelled the Lemony and exotic dornish flowerspice perfume.

"Hello Aemon" the sadness in the voice made him throw his guard away. How could he with her like this? she looks devastated.

"I'm sorry Rhaenys, I should've been here. I cou- I could've-"

"Just shut it" she intrupted him and hugged him gently. Tears did come down easily this time.

"Yes you should've. Your place was always here." Her tone suddenly stone cold. There were no more traces of weakness and sadness on her face. Her lilac eyes weren't open to him anymore.

She put her hands on her dress and brushed the imaginary dust off.

It was not the usual dresses Aemon remembered her wearing. It was more Targaryen less dornish now. Guesss the occasion calls for this type of dress. Yet she was still regal and menacing and he dare say beautiful.

She left his side to talk with high priest. She told the priest something that he didn't hear.  
The priest and his minions left the place afterwards. The place was only Targaryens and Kingsgaurds now. He didn't see the queen and her children.

'Nys had left but her moments ago but her perfume still lingers on the air around where he stands.

The huge walls of this place has shut all the noises of outside. The smallfolk will calm down eventually when they get what they always want when the new king gets crowned publicly. Aemon had no time to think about them now.

  
The sept was well prepared for the cremating.  
Inside the mouth of Balerion flames were dancing as large as doors of the sept.

_"Now the hell did they brought that up here"_ he said under his breath

Every sound inside died when the door to the back of sept got opened.

  
All of the eyes were on the platform the guards were holding on their shoulders.

Suddenly he felt a chilling cold inside his bones. _Father_

The guards brought the body to its place on the bed.

What followed he couldn't understand because of all the battling he had to do against the rage inside him trying to overcome.

He looked at his father. In his head instead of his sad lilac eyes were big ugly red holes. The lips were torn of their place and on his chest a big red mark of an eye.

His father was the most visually beautiful person he has ever seen in his life.  
Seeing him like this filled his mind red. He no longer could control the rage inside himself.

_Those cunts played them like fiddle. That coward cunt. That coward..._

He closed his eyes and let his imagination become fire and blood. He could only hear the valyrian prays that Viserys' wife was saying

_Control yourself you're better than that_

He opened his eyes and looked around.

Aegon's face didn't show any emotions. His body language lacked the grace that it always have. He has black under his eyes.  
He was wearing a fancy white tunic. He still wears the necklace Danerys gave him.  
Even now He's still the smol Rhaegar.  
Danerys used the word _Smol_ Rhaegar for the first time when they were kids and since then it became the norm to regard Aegon like that. Everybody loves the cuteness of 8 years old Princess.

His aunt on the other hand was a complete mess emotionally and didn't try to hide it.

  
Even the presence of Aegon couldn't stop her screams and cryings.  
Her screams were filling the whole sept.  
She was in a black and gold dress that only left her back bare.  
The very picture of royalty and class even with all the screamings and ill mannered moves.

It seemed Aegon finally had enough of it because he went to her and whispered something into her ears.  
After that she clinged to him as close as she could and only her silent tears remained.

They were always together from the very start. He can still remember themselves playing in the garden all those years ago. Aegon was her first kiss. Aegon was her first friend. He was her every first.  
The images were still vivid in his mind. It was Dany's 13th birthday, he went to her room to give her the gift he made from the scratch. He was so proud of his work, he was so naive.  
Instead he saw the gift Aegon had intended to give her that day.

"Uncle Aemon? Uncle?" The voices of his nephew brought him back to present.

"Yes Rhaella? You seem beautiful" he said matter of factly. He was seven when she was born

  
_ there is no point in opening old wounds after all that happened. He's a different man._

"Please go over that statue that has sword? My father sent me to tell you he has an important message for you and is waiting there"

He knelt and kissed Rhaella's chick. "Thank you dear for delivering it. You're quite a messenger" she was Viserys's firs born child. She resembled her aunt a lot when she was 10.

Her cheeks grew red. And she smiled at him foolishly.

He went past the statue of the warrior. And then behind it.

"Viserys" there was no love between them

"The prodigal son returns, eh Aemon?" He said mockingly

He only stared at those hateful purple eyes

"Ah so you're now able to control yourself. You thinks of yourself too high and mighty isn't that right. You half blood traitor. You're too honorable now?" He stepped forward and put his hands back at his back.

"As the oldest member of this family I feel responsible to be sure of my nephews safety. Our King's safety." He didn't give him a chance for a reply

"What are you trying to say? Just say it" he was not going to stay here all day and hear the shit that comes down of Viserys' mouth

"I don't want you here at capital. Your presence goes on the nerve of every one present here"

"We don't trust you. Do you have any objection?"

That stung. He was always the black sheep in the eyes of him and his family but for Viserys to think of him as a threat to his brother?

He went way past the red line

"Know your place uncle. You have no say to what I should or shan't do and just so you and myself can be at ease; if you feel better just know that I have no intentions of staying at capital"

"Good" he turned and left

\---------------------------------------

"Aemon is that really you lad?" Hearing His mentor's voice was the only happy thing today so far

"Ser Arthur" he shaked his hand firmly.

"No need for all this." He wasn't wearing his helmet. The old age was showing itself on his face

"Aemon I promise I will aven- I will slaughter every last one of them" he was grieving from the loss of a friend not his king. His shaky voice was enough indication

"If only I was there too. If only." He has to live with himself knowing he could make a difference.

Seeing Ser Arthur Dayne like this was a first and he didn't except to see him ever like this again. But seeing him right now and how Rhaegar's death affected him was disheartening.

Aegon was alone with father and soon his turn for a private talk with his father would come so he stayed and made the best he could to have a good talk with The Swords of The Morning.

"Aemon you're even paler than you were before. Your skin is even paler than Rhaegar's. Do you want to know something funy? I think you look like Rhaegar the most especially when he was younger. If only you had his eyes color too." He put his hands on his cheeks "You certainly have his silver hairs though"

"Well my cousin says that my eyes have a shade of purple when you really look into my eyes, especially when there is a fire around"

"Oh so your cousin looks right into your eyes a lot. Is that it? Which one of them are we talking about here? Good lad, good lad." Seeing him still having his humor even in times like this elevated his sprit.

"No, you misunderstood me Ser that's not what I meant" But the smile on his lips said otherwise.

"Aemon you brood too much, I dare say even more than your father but when you laugh you truly laugh and brighten your sordundings. Lyanna was always like that"

"Thank you Ser" and just like that the feelings of despair returned. He shouldn't have brought her up and lie like that

"No thank you Aemon! I really needed this little bit of positivity today" He gave him a manly hug, now with him in his close proximity he could tell that his breath smelled like alcohol

"I hope to see you around"

"I hope so too" there was no point in telling him the truth about his stay at capital

His time has come. Viserys was the last Targaryen before him to say his last words to his brother.

Aemon felt a bit like a coward but he was scared of facing his father. All his life he felt like a victim.

_Was he even a victim?_

All the different emotions inside him was messing with his balance. He gathered every ounce of courage he found inside of himself and went to where his father laid.

The bottoms of his shirt were open and his chest was bare for all to see. That ugly scar on his chest

_He will regret violating his father's body_

His body and face were scrawny. He wasn't like this before. The bones in his hands were highlighted. He could tell the difference between the grey hairs and the silver ones. His father had changed a lot.

_And you weren't even there to notice when he was alive_

Looking deep into the two abysses on his face he realized just how much he has missed the way his father used to look at him with his lilac eyes

_What have they done to his father?_

He wanted to talk with him, he had so much to tell, he had seen and done so much at Winterfell alas he took it all for granted, now with his father gone what was left for him in this place. He felt alone.

He wanted to say more but his last words to his father before his cremation began was about his shame and guilt

"I've failed you" he lowered himself and kissed his forehead. "Forgive me"

The present Targaryens were gathered and ready to for the cremation to began.

He went and stayed beside Rheanys. He made sure to clean his eyes before so she wouldn't notice.

Finally his other half brothers, sister and their mother came.

"Finally that bitch came. I don't care in the slightest about customs and what not the cremating would've began had she not came in 5 minutes. She has no respect. She made him weak. Marrying him was one the worst desicions he had ever made" her whisper was low but he heard

"Rhaenys-"

"What? You don't agree? Ah that's right, I forgot you were never there to see how she turtured Rhaegar and how miserable she made him"he could hear the hurt in her voice

Now with all the family members present, the most important part of the funeral began.

In almost 10 years it was the first time he had ever wished for a dragon. With dragons no kraken or other lesser beasts would ever dare to cross them.

The flames of his father were the only thing he could saw with all the tears blurring his eyes.

Later that day he accompanied Rhaenys back to Red Keep in her cabin.

There was only the two of them. Both their faces were red and puffy. They left the sept after the ashes were gathered and stored.

His Northerner armor intended to kill him today it seemed, he couldn't wait to get rid of it.

currently Rhaenys had taken her sandals off and her feet was currently on the seat beside Aemon. Her feet was styled with several jewelries. Her gold ring in particular was shining.

"Your armor is ugly"

He didn't respond to that

"I'm sweating all over my body" She stretched her arms and flicked her fan

"Same" he was to distracted for any sort of small talking

"I know your finest skill is brooding in a corner alone but I just want to let you know, you should take your old chamber. Rhaegar didn't let Cersei give it to Joffrey and made sure that it remained the same as you left it. He often slept there, he was always waiting for your return. You kno-" that was it.

"Then why didn't he send me a letter for almost 10 years? Why didn't anyone of you?" He shouted. He didn't want to burst out at her like this but he did. The rage inside him had finally took over

"What do you mean no lett-" she stopped speaking halfway

"Aemon, I'm worried about you, you got too drained mentally today. Please go and rest for the night. We shall speak in depth tomorrow. We have so much to talk" she put his feet down, came forward and held his hand and smiled at him"Aemon we will recover and we will heal but you should know what we're facing is the calm before the storm and we need you to be here for our family when the storm begins, I am a Targaryen but I'm also a Martell. I am Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken. And I will remain that way until the end and I want you to be the same"

she held his gaze intensely more than he was comfortable with so he averted his eyes and looked outside their cabin's window, They were nearing to the Red Keep.

She leaned back, put her feets up again and flicked her fan.

Aemon was aware of how sweaty he was. "Do you want me to?" She mentioned her fan and pointed at him and moved her fan up and down

"No but thank you for the offer Nys" it was too late now

"Nys? Does that mean we are back on good terms now? Aww I missed my broody Ice Dragon for far too long" she pouted and made a face

His mask wasn't helping him here

"You missed your family, stop lying to yourself. You don't belong in the North. You belong with **us**" as a last resort he pinched her leg

"Ouch, forget all I've said you blind fool" she got hold of the end of her dress and pulled it up to her tighs.

Her smooth skin showed itself. Aemon didn't fail to notice the good shape she had and more importantly her muscles. He was sure he could beat her at swords but give her a spear and he would become useless

"I didn't intend to pinch it that hard" his lame attemp at apologizing didn't help at all. She was still rubbing the place he pinched with her hand.

"Whatever, you're impossible" a moment later she let the dress fall down again. She put her feet next to him again but this time further than before.

she wasn't going to talk to him anymore. He knew her temper. He was used to being ignored so he didn't mind the silence all that much.

He pulled the curtain away and looked outside the windows again. They were at the gate. He didn't know what to feel now. He was distracted too much by Rhaenys to give it more thoughts. Now he had to just suck it all up and face his past. He hated the castle. He had so many memories, good and bad but the bad always outscaled the good.

"Hey no brooding anymore you fool" she smacked his side with her feet

She stood and picked her sandals up "You may consider yourself forgiven now" she went down the cabin and started to go inside the castle barefoot

He did as he was told. His side wasn't hurting as much anymore. Finding his chamber in the Maegor's Holdfast was an easy task. He still remembered every turn and corner.

He had something in mind. He went past his chambers and arrived at his father's. Unfortunately for him it was locked.

Sighing in desperation he went back to his chambers and told the guards to leave, he didn't need no guard

It turns out Rhaenys has told the truth, it was the same room he remembered leaving that day.

He strips out of his armor and goes straight to clean himself. Thank Vhaegar the servants made him a bath.

After cleaning himself he put on a simple black tunic and pants. He went to his balcony. The view outside was of the the garden. He could see most of the gardens from above. Seeing the tall and ancient trees, the exotic flowers and the grasses brought back old memories.

He didn't want to admit but he liked the weather here more than the North. He loved all the greens and lively atmosphere. The cold was never what he loved about the North it was the warm feeling that his Uncle and his family gave him.

His mind was racing with thoughts and sleep wasn't coming to him. He sat down on his bed and stretched his body. Thinking about the recent events.

It was still hard to believe. Rhaegar is dead. His father is dead.

_No his father was killed._

What should he do now? His eyes began to tear up again

He was deep in his thoughts when he heard footsteps.

He stood up alarmed. The figure moved out of shadows and became visible in his eyes.

He was wearing stylish clothes. He looked good.

_Good for him_

"Easy there, I come in peace soldier" Aegon sense of humor was garbage

"Don't waste your time, I know you don't want me here brother. Viserys told me so. There is nothing to worry about me, it seems you all have the wrong idea about me. My honor never let me do something like that, I'll be on my way in thrice a day"

"Again I have to say; easy there. I don't know anything about Viserys' words and he certainly isn't my voice" he hesitated stepping inside the room but did so slowly when Aemon didn't object

"If I may" he pointed next to where Aemon was seating seconds before he came

"sure"

"Good, today was an heavy day emotionally and physically for both of us" He was clean shaven and there was no more black under his eyes, he looked healthier.

"So I will keep it short and simple" he continued

"Aemon the truth is father had made more enemies than friends in his last years. He couldn't help it, it was inevitable still I am aware that I am not as good as my father was at this."

"He was a good king" Aemon knew it, he may have not been the ideal father but it was foolish to ignore all the great deed he has done to bring peace and prosperity back

"No, a great one. The greatest since god's know who." He took a long breath and continued

"We were not the closest of the brothers. I understand if my words come to you as not earnest. But I know that I need my brother beside myself. You're a trustworthy friend and I have heard of your braveries in the North. Together we shall make our enemies to shat their pants, they have awoken the dragon and that will not go unpunished"

_The lone wolf dies but the pack survives_

His uncle's words ringed in his head. Was he a part of this pack? More importantly was Aegon a part of his pack?

when he didn't answer, Aegon put his hand on Aemon's thigh "Brother please think on what I've said, despite everything I know you and you know me. Let the past die, burn it and be born a new. You're a Targaryen"

_was he? is he? Does he want to be?_

"I have to go now, my lover doesn't like to be left alone in our bed, she hates the cold." He stood up and went past the door but suddenly stopped on his track

"I almost forgot, my apologies. Aemon look at what I've found in my father's room earlier today. It was at father's table, I knew I had to give it to you right then, I also have seen it in his hands several times before" he reached in the pocket of his coat and gave him a dried blue rose.

"Be careful it's old and very fragile" He stood up and left him to drown in confusion and sadness


	2. The beginning

The nightmares didn't left him that night. Not even the potion he took could help with that. 

  
He was on the deck of the royal ship. The weather was great. The sound of wind and the smell of the sea, he loved it all.  
He was happy and so was his family. His father and his small sister were playing together. Little Daenerys fell down and started crying but when Rhaegar approached her her cries turned into laughter. His father was laughing too.

"This is great, isn't it Aemon?" A voice took his attention. He looked back and stared at his sister. She looked like a captain with her choice of clothes. She was pointing at the sea.

"Why are you wearing men's cloth Rhaenys? It suits you well though." Little Aemon smiled at her, It really did.

"What? Are you making fun of my new clothes brother? I'm a pirate now. Show some respect to your elder." She faked an angry face and then started laughing. Rhaenys turned to face the sea.

"Be a good boy little brother, you may also make a scary pirate in the future. You'd never know." She didn't turned to face him. She stayed like that for a quite a while then she went to the other side of the deck. The guards were staring at her older sister. He didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. Rhaenys was kind to him, his brother never was.

Staying at a same place was boring for him and according to his uncle and brother he was a boring person. 'How am I boring and Uncle isn't?'  
Agreeing that he didn't know everything he decided to check on his father and aunt so he went to them.  
"Look who has woken up from their sleep? Did you sleep well son? Yesterday was very tiring for you" he picked him up in his arms and kissed his forehead

"I want a kiss too. It's unfair." Daenerys protested.

Rhaegar smiled and kissed Daenerys so much that she went from pouting to giggling.  
There was no melancholy in his father's aura. 'how weird!'

"Aemon, Why don't your eyes look like ours?" Daenerys tapped on his shoulder to have his attention and asked a question she has asked him at least a thousand times. He didn't like answering this question. He felt weird.

"There were quite a few Targaryens who had different features than most us, my son's only difference with me is that he has grey eyes. Otherwise it's like I am seeing myself in the mirror. I'm sure he'll look more handsome than me too so don't be jealous on my behalf little sister." Rhaegar's lilac eyes were smiling at him. He could see tears gathering in them but he looked away fast.

At the distance he saw a glance of huge bird seconds later he heard he heard a loud noise.  
'Thunder' Confusion made his way into him. The weather was no more clean. weather was suddenly stormy. The storm was becoming stronger and stronger by the second. The calm water was now trying to eat their ship whole.  
The rain has made his hair wet. His long wet hair was messing with his vision. He could smell the salt on his lips. The sky was roaring and Daenerys was crying. He was scared.

"You're dragons, embrace yourselves" his father told him and Daenerys.

Before they could give a response he pushed them both off the deck. Suddenly every second became slow. His fall, the rain and and the axe flying toward his father.  
Before falling into the unkind water he saw the axe flying straight into his father's head. Droplets of blood and rain mixing into the air.

"NOO-" his voice never came out and he drowned in the black wild water.

When he opened his eyes he was in a small room. He was on a bed. He got up and looked around. The sheets of the bed were red. There was someone crying in a corner. He found his father, the source of the crying. He went toward him yet when he got near him his skin crumbled and fall. The room was on fire now. He could feel the fire singing to him but he couldn't see anything anymore. The darkness was the only thing he could see.  
'Blindness?'

He jumped up. His back sweaty and his hair messy. When he opened his eyes he could see again but his relief didn't last long. What he saw was more frightening than his- whatever he was seeing. He didn't dare to doubt if it was reality or a dream.

He got up nude and went toward his room's door to the balcony. He opened the door and looked outside.  
The garden was on fire. The horrifying screams violated his ears. Servants and guards alike were moving in different directions in panic. He could see their small figures from above being eaten by the huge fire or them being killed by enemy.

'We're under attack'

He could only see chaos. The were beasts laying within every men and their enemies' were awakened and they were feasting now. The loud screams and shoutings were all over the place.  
The clash of steels and smell of death were messing with his mind.  
The night was cold, with each breath that he took an small cloud came out. But despite that and him being cloth less he could only feel the fire inside him. He wasn't cold, he was burning matter of the fact.

There was no time for him to think. All of this only meant one thing. It was actually happening and he was put in a powerless position again.  
He didn't have the best relationship with the member of his family but they were his blood and he needed to make sure they were safe.  
He put on his armor fast and looked around his room before going out.  
There was a loud scream in the hall, he in sheated his sword and held it in left right hand.  
His right hand was injured. Not so long before his return to the capital he and his cousin faced some Wildlings, since then he trained with his left hand. At first his tries were without any results but they came eventually. He was still not feeling his left that much but he was not helpless with it anymore.

He opened his doors and went out.  
The place was dark and the the walls were painted with servants and guards' blood.  
He saw multiple guards dead on the floor at the end of the hall.  
Viserys' wife was grabbing her throat. He went to the end of the hall. Her eyes became wide when she saw him, she grabbed his leg.

She wanted to say something desperately but the blood flooding out of her throat made that impossible

"Hush, Alaena hush, don't waste you energy. You'll get better. I promise" it was a lie and he knew it. He had seen men die at the battlefield back in the North. Death was not a strange thing to him but seeing her dying slowly like this was hard nonetheless.  
She didn't listen to his words and didn't leave his leg. She pointed at the door with her other hand."

'The children'

The pressure on his leg wasn't there anymore. He closed her eyes then he ran toward the chamber.  
The door was slightly open. 'That couldn't be a good sign.'  
He walked inside carelessly and immediately paid for it.  
A man clothed in black with yellow teeth attacked him from behind. Aemon was fast enough to dodge his sharp sword but his feet connected to his side.  
He crashed to the bed. The curtains of it fell down on him and made moving out of this situation hard for him.  
Under the fiber of the curtain he could see his attacker.

He had to think fast. He wasn't going to die on Visery's bed. His attacker was a cocky person. He left him and went back to look outside the room. He made sure there was no one then closed the doors. That was enough time for Aemon, he grabbed the dagger inside his boot and cut the curtain for himself to get out of it.

As soon as he got up from the bed the attacker had came back. He charged at him with rage. He wasn't a good fighter. Aemon sidestepped and put his dagger into the man's shoulder.  
He could've killed him in an instant had he gone for the head but he needed answers.

"Who are you? How many of are you actually inside the castle and who gave you the orders to come here? You have 10 second to answer." The man smelled like shit. He snickered and opened his mouth wide open. There was no tongue on him.

"At least you don't waste my time." He grabbed his neck and broke it.  
When he stood up. He realized all the blood on his clothes.

'Did he cut me?'

The realization hit late but when he looked at the bed for the second time it hit hard

'No No No'

He grabbed all the curtains and throw them away with a strength he didn't think he had in him.  
When he found the source of blood his knees hit the floor. Tears running down his eyes.

'Saera and Shaera. Oh by the Balerion why?'

He could've ran faster. He should've came straight here. The only big room beside his own room was Viserys's chamber in this part of the hall.

The twins of Viserys were butchered. They were only 5. Their faces were not recognizable anymore. One of the twins lacked her head. The memories of his father's corpse ravaged his mind.  
The rage inside him was becoming unstoppable. He heard two footsteps.

"Where is Elad?" A man with strange accent spoke.

"You know that fucker. He loves them young girls too much. Told you to not left him here. His orders were clear. We have to go to the other hall after we killed them. The others are more important."

"That fucker is one of the oldest members of the Silence. We are nobodies compared to him" they continued to come his way

"Elad we coming mate. So put your pants up please." They were behind the door. He had to take action.

To take a trick from a friend. Aemon hid himself next to the door. When the two men came in. He made sure to kill them clean and fast but the second one had better reflexes than his doomed partner and rolled on the floor.

"Oh look who it is? The northern savage. I must say you look too good to be a savage. I think I'll have my way with you before offering you. A Targaryen ass is a Targaryen ass. Doesn't matter if it's a 6 yo girl or a teenage boy" His laugh was truly disgusting Aemon thought.

They danced around each other. Both afraid to attack first. Aemon had no doubts anymore. These were Greyjoy men. Euron Greyjoy's men. He has made a promise to himself and his father that he would kill him.  
His mind was only focused on survival right now. His instincts were ultra aware. He could see the sweats on his oppents forehead.

"You know Targaryen. What was your name? Aegon nah that's your dead brother. Your name is hmm?"

He was trying to distract him. There was no way Aegon with all the Kingsguards were defeated. Even without any guards Aegon was a formidable warrior. He doubted some Greyjoy would catch him easily.

He suddenly rolled and grabbed the dead Greyjoy's axe and threw it his way. That was enough to mess with his balance. He ran and hit his sword through his throat.

"My name is Aemon Targaryen. And no one can harm my family anymore." he all but screamed.

His face and hand were bloody. His body mix of sweat and blood. He put he curtain on the corpses. He had no time to grab them now. If he and the city make it out alive tonight he'll makes sure to return. He doubted that.

"Uncle? Is that you?" A scared voice came through the closet.

"Rhaella?" Gods are cruel but merciful. Maester Luwin's word rang inside his head.

"It is you" the closet opened and a small figure ran toward him crying.

"Mother told me to hide inside the closet and my sisters to hide under the bed. My feet were really getting tired satndimg inside the closet. I was hearing weird sounds Uncle. My sisters were crying. I'm scared. Where is father? Where is Shaera and Saera?" What could he tell her right now. He fought the tears. He needed to be strong.

"Come with me Rhaella. Bad men attacked our home. I want you to remain calm and wait for me inside my room. Do you understand?" She nodded

"Good. Now come my sweet" his room wasn't safe from the attack. But it's location made it safer than the others in the hall.

"Go inside the bathroom and luck the door." I promise I will come back to you. I promise Rhaella. Rhaella? Rhaella please don't cry? Be strong. You're daughter of Viserys Targaryen. You're a daughter of House Targaryen. Be strong."

"I understand. I am strong. Uncle please be careful and return to me." it was clear she was rejecting her tears. She was indeed brave.  
He went out and Locked the door. There were no more men in the halls.

If these men were already inside the Holdfast. The chances were they were truly fucked. The only was in and out of Maegor's Holdfast was the drawbridge. He needed to find the rest fast.  
He did what he hadn't done in years. He prayed that these men were here sooner than the other and if he found them, their exit would be safe.

He had the chance for the first time since his awakening tonight to look outside the window.  
The city was on fire. The southern gate was destroyed. The Greyjoy fleet were the small black dots on the water.

'So this is how the Targaryens die?' The irony was too much for Aemon. He intended to make it alive tonight. For Rhaella, for his family and for the House Targaryen.

His uncle had told him about the Greyjoys when he was 12. They were a threat on the sea but on the soil they were a jest.  
They didn't have the power nor the discipline to make a terrifying enemy.  
They were small minded people who only wanted small victories against weak people. Opportunist who hadn't any morals.

That was until Baelon died. The head of the family was an old bitter man. Uncle Ned had told him how he and his father went to their home and humbled them.  
It seemed his uncle's word weren't all truth because when The crow's eye. The man who has killed his father took over.  
The Greyjoys become the second most terrifying force in Westeros over a night. How was that possible? He didn't know but he did know that Euron had one of the most powerful armies under his control. They may have not the numbers of Tyrell's army or experiences of a Lannister army or their money but combining their lack of any moral at all, their leaders mysterious powers and their utmost dominance over the sea made them very dangerous.

They needed Tywin's men now. Their only chance, the city's only chance. The walls were breached. It would take a little while after Greyjoy's men would be bored with entertaining themselves with small folk. It was a horrible truth but he preferred to make sure of their own safety first over the small folk.  
Their timing to attack was worrying. 'How could they attack us like this and catch us unprepared?' They had someone from inside. A powerful one.  
He moved aside the window and continued to look around.  
Something hard made contact with his head. The pain came and went as soon as his vision faded.

* * *

When his eyes opened he was in the garden.  
A woman with long curly black hair was coming his way. She was breathtaking.  
She looked at him closely. Her grey eyes were kind. She made him feel safe.  
"Hello my little dragon, I've missed you so much"

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Her laugh was sweet but it turned to be disturbing. It wasn't a women's laugh.  
He rubbed his eyes.

"Hahah Told ya to don't gave it to him" he was no longer in a garden. He was in a room. The room looked very familiar but he couldn't tell why.

Ha head hurt. He brought his hand to his head and brought it down. There was blood on his hands.

'Well that explains the thing a little better.'

"Shade of the evening lad" the men slapped his head several times.

"No more dreaming. We need you prepared for the ritual."

"Maybe we should have fun with him a little brother."

'So these two were brothers'

"Shut up. You should know bett-"

"What happ-" the second voice got interrupted as well.

Darkness was absolute.  
'Was he still dreaming?'

"Aemon let's go. Aemon? What did they do to you?" He heard a voice but he couldn't see the face.

"Open your mouth" he obliged.

"Okay. They gave you the blue shade" Blue shade? Shade of the evening? He had no idea what it was. Was he poisoned?

He felt a warm tender feeling on his lips.  
'Skin? No softer. Another lip.'  
He couldn't tell what was happening? Why it was happening? but it felt damn good.  
He let go and joined in.

"Okay that's enough you perv. Don't get any ideas or I will kill you myself."

"Rhaenys?" There were no more blurs.

"Yes?" There was a sinister smile on her lips. Her lilac eyes still shining in the darkness of the room.

"Oh" he sounded dumb. And he felt dumb.

"Poor you. Still have no idea have you? Lucky for you we have no more time to spare so I'll explain. You were captured and those scum had you drink The Blue Shade more known as the shade of the evening in the east. The only way to destroy it's effect fast and effective is to receive a kiss." when she saw his face. She shakes her head and continued.

"I have a profession in poisons. Duh! Did you loose your memory too or have you forget me when you left to live with savages?" There was no anger in her face but he could tell she was hurt.

"Okay. I understand know." He didn't forget his sister when he was away in the North. The taste of her lips were still on him. He shouldn't feel like this but knowing the kiss' purpose made him sad.

"Good for you now move your arse. We need to escape and with every second we loose the chance of us escaping becomes slimmer" She left the room ahead of him. He got up and looked around. He was in Rhaenys' room, that's why it looked familiar earlier. The brothers were down on the floor with their throat opened.  
'By the Balerion how is he still alive'. He remembered Rhaella. He had to tell Rhaenys about their niece.  
He went outside only for his face to get hit by Rhaenys' back. When she didn't show any reaction, he moved her aside and looked at her face. She was shocked and she was staring somewhere.

He followed her eyes only to see a lone female figure in her nightgown moving without balance in the hall.   
Her small legs were shaking. Her white gown was red. 'Blood. A whole lot of it'  
He rushed toward her.

"Dany? What happened to you?" She didn't even moved her face to look at his face. Her hands were on the wall and she was looking down.

"I said what happened damn it. Look at me" he said louder than he wanted and took her face in his hands to force her to look at him.

Her violet eyes not looking at him in anger shocked him. He loosened his grip on her face. Ashamed of how he acted.  
Her eyes were looking at him sadly. She started crying like they were kids again. She hugged him and put her hands around his neck hard. She didn't let go of him for a while. Her sobs became louder and louder. He couldn't deny her this.

"Aemon-" Finally she spoke but her tears didn't let her to finish her words.

"Yes? I'm here. Tell me what had happened- or don't. I'm here for you. Calm down please" He hadn't seen her this vulnerable since- 'no he hadn't seen her this vulnerable ever before' He didn't know how to approach. He just knew that he would kill anyone who made his family suffer.

She looked at him, looked at her bloody gown then again at him. She whispered in a shaky voice.

"Aegon is dead"


End file.
